


Acta non Verba

by simplesetgo



Series: Breathe/Break [3]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Oral Sex, Rimming, girls with dicks, magic cocks, really dirty porn, someone send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More adventures with Cara and Kahlan's favorite elixir. Now with bonus dirtiness: make sure and check the tags so you know what you're getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acta non Verba

**Author's Note:**

> **A couple notes:**  
>  * In a lot of ways, this felt like a natural conclusion to the whole magical cock ~thing. Like, eventually, this would probably happen in some form or another.  
> * This is either girlslash with boy parts or boyslash with girls instead of boys. I’m not sure which. It’s pretty confusing to me.  
> * You know how I keep telling you all that okay, now THIS fic is the dirtiest I've ever written so watch out? Guess what this is. YEAH, THE WORST EVERRRRR. I now have no more secret kinks I agonize over putting in writing on the internet.

“I’ve decided something,” Cara says. “Sex is so much better with elixirs.” She kneads lazily at her own breast as she runs fingers through the dark, silky hair of the woman kneeled between her legs. Kahlan rolls her eyes a little, and forces more of Cara’s thick cock into her mouth. Cara shifts a bit on the edge of the lavish bed, widening her legs for Kahlan. She’s already got more in than she’s ever managed before, but now comes the true test. Cara can feel the head of her dick nudging the back of Kahlan’s mouth, and this time, she doesn’t gag. Cara smiles. It falls when she realizes the Confessor’s teasing her, though—sucking hard on Cara’s sizable erection, skillfully working the tip with her tongue and the base with her hand. Cara’s hips jerk a little, and she curses. “Don’t make me come yet,” she says. “Not without you…oh.”

In the space of a word, Kahlan has swallowed Cara’s length down to the hilt, her lips pressed to the smooth, hairless skin at the base of her shaft. Before Cara can even appreciate the sensation, Kahlan pulls off; luckily, the feel of her cock sliding free of Kahlan’s throat is enough to make her breath catch. “It works!” Kahlan announces happily.

“I noticed,” Cara says, urging her back down. “We should make completely sure, obviously.”

Kahlan resists, tilting her head at Cara’s iron-hard erection before stroking it with her hand. “Do you have to be so big? I had to stick my tongue out to make room for this thing.”

“Now I wish I had balls,” Cara sighs, “so I could feel that.”

“I don’t,” Kahlan says. She tosses hair over a bare shoulder. “Those are gross. I’d never have used one if they came with those.”

Cara shrugs, because the truth is she finds herself nearly incapable of arguing with Kahlan. Especially during sex. Displeasing her would be Cara’s biggest fear…if she was afraid of anything. So she’s content to keep her desire for a temporary and full male reproductive system to herself, and instead drift off into the pleasure waiting for her in Kahlan’s wet mouth.

The Mother Confessor’s chambers are locked, of course, both the inner and outer sets of thick oak doors, and Cara knows nothing short of a scream would be heard by anyone. She lets loose the first moan of the night, savoring the way it echoes around the expansive walls, as Kahlan grips her thighs tight and drives Cara’s erection straight back down her throat. This time Cara closes her eyes to feel everything, her palm spreading across the back of Kahlan’s head. It’s unlike anything she’s felt with her: Kahlan’s perfect pussy is a dream come true and her ass a tight pleasure all its own, but this…there’s something about it that makes Cara’s heart thunder as she glimpses blue eyes, wide, asking her wordlessly if she’s doing well, tongue squirming under Cara’s shaft. “Feels good,” is all Cara can work out, following with another moan as Kahlan lifts and lowers her head.

Kahlan takes her time, and it’s like she can’t get over what she’s doing, either. Ever since Cara effortlessly deepthroated Kahlan’s first cock, she’s been telling Cara she wants to do this for her, take her all the way down, and then Cara finally found just the elixir they needed. (It was sold as a quick fix for a victim of choking, but given the size of Cara’s cock she decided that was what was happening anyway.)

There’s deep, slow thrusts of Kahlan’s mouth; her eyes are closed, now, cheeks hollowing as she sucks. Her nails dig into Cara’s thighs when she’s all the way in, like she’s trying to take her even deeper. Cara runs fingers through Kahlan’s hair, letting delicious arousal build deep in her belly from the brunette’s work. On a whim, her hand slides to cup Kahlan’s throat, and she marvels at the bulge of her cock sliding in and out.

Soon Kahlan pulls off again, Cara barely suppressing a small, pained noise as she does. “Is it good?” asks Kahlan shyly, running the pad of her forefinger along the top of Cara’s dick, pressing the head down just to feel Cara’s groin flex and push back.

“Is it good,” Cara repeats dumbly, lost in the way Kahlan’s lips are wet and glistening. Like her cock. “Yes. Good. Kahlan. Very good. Yes.”

Kahlan smiles. She licks her own hand, raising her brow at Cara, then makes a show of reaching down between her own legs, where Cara can’t see from her reclined position on the bed. Then she remembers that Kahlan drank two elixirs to her one, and she’d assumed the other was the one that gave her better orgasms, but maybe…

“Which do you have down there, exactly?” asks Cara, brow knitting as she pushes up to catch a glance.

“Nuh-uh,” Kahlan says, urging her back down. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

Cara grins. Normally she hates surprises, but there’s not much she hates where sex with Kahlan is concerned. A flutter of Kahlan’s lashes and a slight parting of her lips tells Cara that Kahlan’s hand has found its mark, whatever that may be. And Cara sees Kahlan’s arm working, notices visible warmth has spread across Kahlan’s cheeks and bare breasts, and she groans in frustration; the Mother Confessor pleasuring herself while she’s here and _willing_ is criminal in Cara’s mind.

She soon forgets, though, once Kahlan’s free hand pumps Cara’s shaft a few times, once Kahlan licks up precome from the head. Her eyes fix on Kahlan’s lips, watching as the brunette feeds more and more cock into her mouth, sliding Cara’s shaft smoothly past her lips and down her throat, where Kahlan begins to milk her for cum.

Her hand leaves her own groin to push a finger into Cara’s ass, and Cara is reminded yet again of how well this women knows her. Short, shallow thrusts are making Cara’s dick jerk inside her throat—Kahlan’s pulling off a few inches, then slamming back down, setting a rhythm that has Cara gasping, reaching to hold Kahlan’s head with both hands to make sure she _just doesn’t stop_. “Kahlan,” she moans, loving how helpless she feels in moments like these, so dependent on her lover. “Make me come, Kahlan.”

It all happens at once: that perfect tightness in her groin, the moment of release that stretches on forever before the first pulse of cum forces its way from the head of Cara’s dick. There’s nothing but bliss as Kahlan keeps fucking her right through it, letting Cara feel her throat muscles swallow and swallow. Cara moans loud and long, and pants, thighs squeezing shut around Kahlan’s head: she has no idea how much cum she’s shooting down Kahlan’s throat, into her belly, but it feels like a lot.

By some sixth sense Kahlan sucks off at the last bit, and catches some on her tongue, showing the thick white in her mouth, like she knows Cara likes, before swallowing it with a smirk. For her part, Cara collapses straight backwards, dick fading fast with every racing pulse of her heart. “I love your mouth, Kahlan,” she breathes. “And your tongue.”

Kahlan hums, sounding not quite content, and the reason is obvious as she moves to recline on her side, flush to Cara’s body. Well, the reason is hard, hot flesh resting against Cara’s thigh. Mystery solved. Cara smiles lazily. “Am I returning the favor? I love sucking you off. Could use a moment, though…”

“No,” Kahlan whispers, leaning in to bite at the lobe of Cara’s ear. “I’m hard as a rock, Cara. Turn over. I want you.”

Lust surges back up in Cara like it never left, and she completely disobeys, rolling onto Kahlan’s body and sucking a harsh kiss from her lips. Kahlan’s hands cup her face, her neck, slide to grip her shoulders, and she pushes her tongue hard into Cara’s mouth, moaning at the pressure of Cara’s thigh against her cock. And Cara’s own erection is strengthening already because she knows what’s coming; no one’s ever fucked her like Kahlan does. They’re flush, skin to skin, front to front, breasts pressed together and cocks resting neatly beside each other. Cara takes her fill of Kahlan’s kiss, or maybe it’s the other way around, then she slides her body up, grinning as Kahlan gasps at the friction.

“You know,” Kahlan says suddenly, fingers stroking Cara’s hair, “sometimes I get the feeling we’re having sex completely wrong, given that we’re both women. Do you?”

“Not once,” Cara purrs, nuzzling her face into Kahlan’s neck, kissing her delicate throat. “Sex is fun with elixirs. You said so yourself. Besides.” She begins to crawl down Kahlan’s body, sucking her sensitive, generous breasts on the way. “How many times have we made love the ‘normal’ way? You kept count at first…”

“I lost it awhile ago,” Kahlan says, with a moan as Cara’s hand closes around her cock. “It was in the high sixties, I think.”

“That’s a lot of sex,” Cara murmurs, dropping kisses around Kahlan’s groin, making muscles jump under her lips. “You’re lucky you’re with a Mord-Sith; no one else could keep up with a sex-starved Confessor like yourself and you know it.”

“I am lucky,” Kahlan says. “Believe me, I’d never take my Mord-Sith for granted.” She cups Cara’s jaw, meeting her eyes. “She’d be the best thing to ever happen to me even if she wasn’t so incredibly good at making me come.”

Cara closes her eyes, resting her head on Kahlan’s hand, content to let that raw emotion flood her for just a moment. Then, after a kiss to Kahlan’s palm, she takes Kahlan’s cock and sucks it between her lips, wasting no time in forcing it down her throat. She doesn’t need the help of an elixir, and never has. Kahlan’s erection is the hardest Cara’s ever seen it; though it’s longer than Cara’s own, it’s not as thick, and probably easier to manage. Not that Kahlan needs to know that.

But Cara doesn’t spend much time down here: she fucks her throat on the fullness of Kahlan’s cock for a bit, makes sure she’s good and wet, makes sure her hardness won’t suffer during her prep, and then she’s surging back up, kissing Kahlan breathless before tearing away. She lays flat on her stomach, cheek resting on her joined hands, watching out of the corner of her eye as Kahlan ducks aside to grab the lubricant. It’s magical, of course, specially made for such activity: it eases passage, and cleans, and warms, and Cara wouldn’t be surprised if it tasted like strawberries or something. Actually, for the price Cara paid, it’d better.

Kahlan settles to straddle the backs of her thighs, and Cara relaxes, smiling into silk sheets as Kahlan’s hand begins to work its magic on her ass. She can hear a slick sound, heavy, and knows that Kahlan’s prepared her dick already, is working it with her hand while she pushes two wet fingers against Cara’s asshole. She’s gentle, as always, slow, and normally Cara would mind but the agonizing wait is pleasure all its own. Once two fingers are comfortably fucking into her, making Cara’s dick pulse against the sheets with fresh and fierce hardness, Kahlan leans down—she can feel cock slick and hot push between the cheeks of her ass—and whispers against her ear, “Do you want it to hurt a little?”

“Always,” Cara says. After three fingers, there wasn’t a lovely shock of taking Kahlan’s cock all at once; it was too gradual.

Kahlan laughs, bites at her ear again, harder this time, and then sits back: shifts forward on Cara’s thighs, setting the head of her cock to Cara’s asshole. Impishly, Cara tightens her pucker, squeezing her groin to ensure an exasperated sigh from Kahlan. “Cara,” she whimpers.

Cara looks back with a smirk. “Guess you’ll have to pull me open.”

Determinedly, Kahlan does: one hand on each cheek, thumbs at her entrance, Kahlan spreads Cara open and rams her cock forward. Cara _shouts_ , and grins, and fists the sheets with white knuckles. The incredible burn of stretching around Kahlan’s hardness…Cara can never get enough of it. Kahlan takes Cara fast and hard, hands grabbing palmfuls of her ass cheeks and _squeezing_. Cara arches up, pushes up onto her forearms because her body just wants to bend and flex and shudder under the assault, but Kahlan’s hands leave her ass and a heartbeat later she’s roughly shoved back down, Kahlan’s weight between her shoulderblades. Cara moans happily, twisting her neck to look back at her voracious Confessor. Kahlan is never more beautiful than this: fully nude, muscle cording under pale, freckled skin as she fucks Cara right into the mattress. Her lips are parted, white teeth gritted together with the effort, brow pinched, hair falling mussed around her shoulders.

And the pain gives way to pleasure, sooner than Cara would’ve liked, but she’ll take anything Kahlan gives her. Cara’s helpless with her own strong erection, left with insufficient friction against the sheets as Kahlan’s cock fucks into her asshole over and over. Soon she’s opened up; Kahlan doesn’t have to push anymore. She’s pulling her dick all the way out, leaving Cara utterly empty, and driving back in to the base without a hand to guide her, without a moment for Cara to breathe. This deep, slow fucking drives Cara mad with want, and Kahlan knows it. “Faster,” Cara orders, and Kahlan just laughs. It was worth a try.

“Are you going to come again?” asks Kahlan, sinking deep and holding still, bodies flush: filling Cara up as only she can truly do.

“I definitely could,” Cara says, throwing a look back at Kahlan. “If you _keep going_.”

“You know I like don’t like you coming on my sheets.” Kahlan seizes Cara’s ass and sets a furious pace suddenly, rocking into Cara, pounding and slamming into her and the sound of Kahlan’s hips smacking her ass is music to her ears. “Quick,” Kahlan pants at length, pulling out suddenly and dismounting. “Bend over the edge. A little deeper…”

Cara shuffles down—not quickly enough; Kahlan grabs her and pulls her bodily to the edge of the bed. Her legs fold down, feet resting on the floor, and Kahlan promptly slams her dick back into Cara’s ass. Cara moans, loudly, and grins as she thinks back to when Kahlan thought this position was “only for animals.”

Cara has leverage, now. She can push up on her toes, roll her hips, and she raises herself to her forearms as she fucks back against Kahlan’s rough pace. She loves this: being possessed by Kahlan, feeling Kahlan’s hands grip her like she’s a whore, fuck her like she’s a slut. The Mother Confessor’s exercising her will on Cara’s body, and Cara is glad to be used to help Kahlan come.

But Cara’s erection is getting pressure and friction from the impact of Kahlan’s thrusts, and soon she can’t help rubbing her cock against the bed every chance she gets. She grits her teeth—how is she closer than Kahlan? She usually doesn’t last this long in her ass…

“Turn. Cara, turn, quick,” Kahlan says roughly, pulling out and stepping back, and Cara does. Lays flat on her back, shifts her hips to the edge and spreads her legs. Kahlan steps between them, smiling at the sight of Cara’s dick hard and ready, and lines back up, sliding into Cara’s ass like she never left. It’s this that Cara loves: she loves _watching_ Kahlan come, and she’s not disappointed. It’s a few violent thrusts, and Cara knows her ass will be sore later, but it’s definitely worth it. Because Kahlan slows, and her hands _tighten_ around Cara’s hips, pushing her legs back, spreading her wider. Cara feels something: a sharp jerk of Kahlan’s cock inside her, and then Kahlan’s leaning forward over Cara, her tall frame letting her meet Cara in a kiss with her dick still buried in Cara’s asshole. Cara’s own cock, so neglected, is suddenly crushed by Kahlan’s belly, and she shudders with the want to roll her groin for precious friction.

“You’re coming,” Cara says instead, hand slipping behind Kahlan’s neck, pulling her in for a deep, quick kiss. “You’re coming in me, filling me up, Kahlan…” The Confessor moans, and her hips jerk, twice, like she’s having a dream, and then she’s just rocking her body against Cara’s as she empties into her, pushing against her while she fucks Cara’s mouth with her tongue.

When it slows, then stops, Kahlan is sweaty and panting against Cara’s cheek, and Cara is stroking the side of her face. “I think I came a lot,” Kahlan says softly, with a softer kiss. “Sorry.”

Cara shrugs. “It’s okay. I need somewhere to put my second load, and your cunt isn’t available right now…”

“You have more?” marvels Kahlan. “You came down my throat for forever.”

“You can’t fuck me like that and expect me not to get hard, Kahlan.”

“Fair enough.” Kahlan’s eyes turn eager. “Let me ride you?”

“Always,” Cara says with a smirk. “But I’m guessing you don’t want your cum on the sheets, either?”

Kahlan frowns, then she does something that surprises Cara. She kneels between Cara’s legs, spreads her thighs, and sinks her tongue into Cara’s fresh-fucked asshole. And Cara doesn’t ask questions: she pushes helpfully with her inner muscles while Kahlan’s tongue licks and laps at her. Kahlan is _sucking_ , and she hears a swallow, and another. She’s thrusting her tongue deep, lips sealed against her skin, and Cara groans because it’s not exactly like this doesn’t feel _amazing_ on its own but it’s _Kahlan_ doing this. She reaches down to her cock, which is straining painfully, aching to be touched, but changes her mind at the last moment, pinching her nipples instead; she’ll save all of it for Kahlan. She deserves it. Soon, Kahlan has had her fill of cum from Cara’s asshole; she peeks sheepishly over Cara’s belly at the wide-eyed blonde. “Problem solved,” she announces, and wipes her mouth.

Cara beckons with her hand, desperately, and Kahlan crawls up next to her, and Cara kisses her deep and fast and hard, tasting the both of them, because she’s not sure she’s ever been more turned on her life. Well, maybe the first time she saw Kahlan naked.

“Wait,” Kahlan says, looking concerned suddenly. “Before I forget. There’s a banquet in two nights in the main hall and I want you there in full Mord-Sith regalia. The Princess of Kelton is going to be there and I need her suitably intimidated. So feel free to hover, and glare, like you like to do. She seems like she’s going to be full of trouble. It’s almost like—”

“Kahlan,” Cara says. “You just ate your own cum from my ass. Leave the strategizing for later and finish _fucking me_. Or I’ll likely die.”

The brunette looks down at Cara’s cock, the head of which is swollen and an uncomfortably dark shade. “Oh,” she says. “Sorry. The good news is we don’t have to waste any time.” With that, Kahlan reaches behind her, between her legs, and makes a face while her arm works. She produces a thick plug from her ass, and smirks at Cara.

Sneaky Confessor.

Cara lunges up, presses a kiss to Kahlan’s lips, then takes the plug from her hand. It’s a leather piece, one of her own, still warm from Kahlan’s body, and Cara sucks it between her lips, eyes closed.

“Well, I love you too,” Kahlan says quietly. Then she’s shoving Cara onto her back, and Cara sprawls out on the sheets, head on a pillow, licking her lips in anticipation. Kahlan lifts an eyebrow at her. “Forward or back?”

Cara groans, because this is always the hardest choice she’s ever made. “I don’t—”

“Back it is,” Kahlan says, and smiles at her. “I know you love my ass.”

“And your hair,” Cara adds. “I love your hair, too.”

Kahlan straddles Cara’s groin, facing away from her. “Of course,” she says, and flips it playfully over her shoulder. Except Cara really wasn’t lying: the sight of Kahlan’s beautiful hair lifting as she bounces on Cara’s cock is nothing but mesmerizing.

After applying a little slickness, Kahlan reaches under her, between her legs, and takes Cara’s dick in her hand, and Cara’s own hands ball into fists as she watches Kahlan work it between her cheeks, pushing it slowly into her ass as she sinks down. With a grunt, she settles flush, and the sight of it so buried, just the base visible and Kahlan’s pucker stretched tight around it, is enough to make Cara’s hips thrust up unintended, never mind the _feel_ of Kahlan’s asshole tight and hot around her shaft.

“I’m getting there,” Kahlan teases. She pulls half of her hair over her shoulder to her front, and Cara remembers back to when she mentioned to Kahlan that she loves watching her back muscles working, her shoulder blades shifting as she fucks.

And Kahlan fucks her like she’s been waiting for this for days, which isn’t possible because they did this yesterday in this very bed (though that had been a strap-on in Kahlan’s pussy). She’s putting on a show for Cara, lifting and lowering, rocking up and down, her pace just _perfect_. Her hands go to her hair, and lift it, holding it up so Cara can see her spine’s sinuous curving as she rides her. And Cara indulges herself, reaching out with both hands, trailing fingers down pale skin, tracing freckles and muscles. She’s in love with Kahlan, and part of that love is for her body—something she’s made _no_ secret of. Kahlan glances over her shoulder, and smiles at Cara, letting her hair down. Cara realizes too late she’s completely slackjawed, senses overwhelmed. She smirks back, and smacks Kahlan’s soft, round ass more than hard enough. Kahlan starts on Cara’s dick, ass clenching down for a heartbeat as always, then rolls her eyes. “What?”

“Come on,” Cara says. “Ride it; I need to fill you up so we’re even. Make me come.”

“Legs together,” Kahlan says. Cara obeys, and Kahlan’s hands grip her thighs just above the knee. Then Kahlan is _thrusting_ her ass down on Cara’s groin, and Cara is losing it, quick. Embarrassingly quick. But it’s not like she wasn’t ridiculously close already, and…Cara groans. Should she come? Try to hold it?

She endures a bit more of it: Kahlan’s asshole sliding easily up and down Cara’s thick cock, her cheeks striking Cara’s thighs on each thrust down. Cara’s hands massage at her own breasts, pinching and rolling and squeezing nipples, and she’s panting, feels sweat on her upper lip, and above her heart. Kahlan turns her head, throwing a knowing look at Cara as she fucks her into oblivion. “Stop that. Just come already.”

Cara’s orgasm is violent: Kahlan gasps, obviously feeling the sudden _pulse_ in Cara’s dick. Then Cara’s back arches, and she’s lifting Kahlan’s weight off the bed, pushing up with her hips as she pumps Kahlan’s ass full of cum, keeps shooting it into her one spurt after the other, seizing her hips to hold Kahlan down on her cock until she’s finished.

It’s the longest sigh in the world that Cara looses when her climax has faded. But she’s not done yet: she can’t let Kahlan one-up her on dirtiness. That just…Cara shakes her head subconsciously.

“Letting me off now?” asks Kahlan, patting Cara’s hands still gripping her hips like iron clasps.

What happens next is a blur. Cara pushes Kahlan over, tries eating her cum from Kahlan’s ass, but quickly realizes gravity would help. She then slides under Kahlan, who squeaks, and urges her ass down over her face. Kahlan gets her meaning, and straddles her face, letting Cara’s mouth meet her asshole—it’s gaped open, a bit, from Cara’s thickness, and her cum is showing white at the rim. Cara thrusts her tongue in, licks and sucks, even scooping with two fingers, slowly emptying Kahlan’s ass of all her cum. She doesn’t swallow, though, she keeps it in her mouth, and when she deems she’s got it all, she topples Kahlan, wrestles her way on top, and gives the Mother Confessor a hot, deep kiss. Kahlan makes a surprised noise, but then she’s licking at Cara’s tongue, her own hungrily searching Cara’s mouth for every bit of cum fresh from her own ass.

Cara loves this woman.

Abnormal appendages vanish, sleep soon threatens to claim them, and after cleaning up they entwine under the covers, Kahlan’s body curled up and tucked against Cara’s front. They share one last lingering kiss, soft and gentle but no less deep, before Kahlan sighs and drags Cara’s arm over her middle, clutching her hand to her heart. “So,” she says, shifting her ass to better fit into Cara’s groin. “About that banquet.”

Cara buries her face in Kahlan’s hair, in the curve of her neck, and tries her hardest to feign sleep.


End file.
